


He'll Never Know

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Friendship, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don is in love but doesn't want anyone to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Never Know

“C'mon, Messer, don't tease me..... please!”

“What is it you want, babe?”

“I want you inside me NOW!!!”

Danny couldn't resist his little guy any longer. He lubed up and slowly began to slide his considerable length into Jackson's waiting ass. He held still for a moment, savoring the hot, tight, velvety feel of being inside Jackson. He began to move slowly back and forth, enjoying the whimpering and moaning coming from his lover. In fact, Jackson was making so much noise that neither he nor Danny heard the front door open and close. Nor did they hear Don Flack as he tip-toed down the hall toward the bedroom.

Danny picked up the pace, and Jackson began to buck his hips and wiggle his ass the way he knew Danny liked it. He gripped Jackson's hips and began to power fuck his ass. Jackson began yelling for more, and Danny did his best to deliver. The action soon proved to be too much because Jackson began to cum, which sent Danny over the edge. The two collapsed on the bed, panting and sweaty. Danny sought Jackson's lips for a kiss and they lay basking in the afterglow, trying to catch their breath. Don had slipped back up the hall when Danny said something about a shower. Don opened the front door and yelled: “Knock Knock!” Danny grabbed a towel and went to the living room to greet their visitor. He told Flack to grab a bee and that he and Jackson would be right out.

Danny went back to the bedroom to let Jackson know that Don was there. They two men took a quick shower, dressed, and went into the living room to properly greet Don, who was watching TV. Danny said he was hungry and Jackson said they could order take-out. Danny invited Don to stay and eat, but he declined, saying that he was just killing time before his date. When the food arrived, Don took his leave saying that he would see them later. After they ate, Danny and Jackson watched a movie. When they were getting ready for bed, Jackson commented on Don's behavior during his visit.....

“Did Don seem a little off to you today?”

“Now that you mention it, he did.....”

“I wonder what was up.....”

“Dunno..... maybe he was nervous about his date.....”

“That's probably what it was.....”

The conversation turned to other things and the whole Don thing was forgotten. They guys got in be, and when Danny turned the lamp off, Jackson snuggled up to him and whispered: “I love you, Daniel.....”

Meanwhile, Don was sitting in his dark living room re-playing in his mind what he'd seen earlier. The sight of Danny and Jackson going at it was really something to see. Even though it had been opportunistic, he was glad he'd see it, but in another way, it made things worse. Don had been in love with Jackson for almost as long as Danny and Jackson had been together. It was just his bad luck that Danny got there first. He began to get aroused, but didn't do anything about it because it just felt wrong getting off while fantasizing about his friends. He heaved a heavy sigh and went to get ready for bed.

The next morning found Jackson and Danny going about their normal routine. They had their breakfast and were getting dressed for work when the topic of Don came up again. Jackson told Danny to remind Don about their picnic at the park on Saturday. Danny said he would, kissed Jackson, andwas on his way. Jackson left soon after, hoping traffic wouldn't be too bad on the way.

Don sat at his kitchen table, working on his third cup of coffee. He'd slept badly the night before and was paying for it this morning. He was so tired that he felt like he had a hangover, and in a way he wished he had one. He showered and dresser, wishing he could stay home. He left the apartment and headed to the precinct.

As luck would have it, Don and Danny were working a case together that day. Danny noticed Don's condition, and asked if he were okay. Don said he'd had a late night and left it at that. Danny remembered to ask Don about Saturday, and Don said he would definitely be there. The two men went their separate ways: Danny to the lab, and Don to try and track down a “person of interest”.

Later that evening, Danny told Jackson that Don would definitely be joining them on Saturday. Danny remembered that he didn't tell Don what time to be there. Jackson said he would take care of it. He grabbed his cell and dialed Don's number. Don picked up on the second ring and was surprised (and secretly thrilled) to hear Jackson's voice.....

“What's up, Jackson?”

“Not much..... were you busy?”

“Nah...... just reading.....”

“I was calling to let you know what time to be here on Saturday.....”

“For the picnic.....”

“Yeah..... I figure that if you can get here by 10 a.m., we can get a decent table at the park.....”

“That sounds great! I can be there by then.....”

“Great! We'll see you then......”

“See ya then! Goodnight.....”

“Goodnight, Don....”

Don waited until the call was ended to add “I love you”. He sat there for a minute trying to catch his breath. Just hearing Jackson's voice drove him crazy with lust! He knew he had to be careful and not give himself away.

 

Saturday morning found Danny and Jackson gathering things for their picnic. They were just about ready when Don arrived right on time. Jackson went to answer the door and invited Don in. Don impulsively hugged Jackson and kissed him lightly on top of the head. Jackson laughed and went to help Danny finish up so they could leave. Don stood there for a moment savoring the feel of Jackson in his arms. He was brought back to the present bu Danny telling him to grab some of the gear so they could go.

When they arrived at Strawberry Fields, they found a good table and got everything set up. Once that was done, Don got his digital camera, a football, and a frisbee out of his bag. The guys tossed the ball around for a while, and Jackson got some great shots of Don ans Dan. They all had a ball with the frisbee, and Don was non-stop with the camera during and after lunch. He was a bit embarrassed while they were eating because watching Jackson eat kept Don hard the entire time. Before he put the camera away, he had Danny take a few shots of him and Jackson, and then Don took some pictures of Danny and Jackson together. As it grew late, the guys parted company with promises to get together again soon. Assoon as Don got home, he transferred the photos from his camera to his computer. He studied them and pick out his favorite of him and Jackson and printed it. He saved the other photos on a flash drive in case they guys wanted copies. He put the picture he printed in his nightstand drawer. He knew what he was doing was wrong on many levels, but he couldn't seem to help himself.

 

The next few weeks passed, and Don's feelings grew stronger by the day. He started and ended each day the same by taking the picture out of the drawer and telling Jackson he loved him. He knew it was pathetic, but at least he could express his feeling, even if it was to a picture. He was a damn good actor, too. He acted just as he always did around Danny and Jackson. The problem was that it was getting harder and harder not to let his feelings show. He started staying away from the guys, but would make an appearance just to keep questions at bay.

About a month later, Danny came home from the lab extremely agitated. Jackson asked what was wrong, and Danny told him that Don had transferred to a precinct in Brooklyn with no work, no goodbye, just gone. Jackson held Danny for a while so he could calm down.....

“Babe, have you tried calling him?”

“Yeah.... he changed his number...”

“Well maybe you can go see him.... do you know which precinct he's at?”

“No, but I could ask.....”

“Well, there you go.... you can find out where his is and go see him.....”

Jackson wondered just what was going on with Don. He hoped his friend was okay.....

 

Epilogue:

Danny found out where Don was and went to see him. He asked Don why he'd left with no word or anything. Don replied that it was nothing against Danny, the team, or even Jackson. He said that he needed a fresh start, and leaving seemed to be the way to do it. Danny said he could understand that, and that he was welcomed to come by and see him and Jackson anytime. Don said he would if time permitted. The guys talked a bit more and then it was time to go. When Don got home that night, he took out the picture of him and Jackson and said: “He'll never know I left because of you. I love you, Jackson.....”

THE END


End file.
